


Fading Memories

by RosesandJokes



Series: Remembrance Trilogy [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Family Angst, FrankenRai if you squint, M-21 figuring out where he's from, M-21 has flashbacks, Multi, Story dedicated to Meny-Sempai on Tumblr, Trio figuring out they know each other, multi-chapter fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesandJokes/pseuds/RosesandJokes
Summary: In which the Trio from Noblesse discover that they knew each other as children, before the Union got to them and experimented on them. How far will they go to get back their lost memories? And who will be lost, or found, in the process? What will they learn of their families? With so much to discover, and Crombell being the only one with answers, who knows how long it will take for them to regain their fading memories...





	1. Fading Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meny-sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meny-sempai).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse, it belongs solely to Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee. If I did own it FrankenRai would be an obvious thing.  
> This story is dedicated to @meny-sempai on Tumblr, who gave me the wonderful idea for this story through the Noblesse discord group.  
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment or review if you like, hat it, love it, or think it sucks. No flames please though, or you will surely be ignored. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if you have ideas for stories that you want written send me a message with the idea and I will try my best!

"Speaking"  
*Thinking*

 

Cold. That was all he could feel as he looked around the dark room he was in. Where was he? He'd just been outside playing ball when someone offered him candy. *Candy is yummy, but that one tasted funny...* He thought. *It made me so sleepy....I want mama...where's mama?* Looking around again, he saw a shape moving in the darkness and whimpered. "D-don't hurt me...g-get away!" He cried out as he fell backwards onto his rear. As the shape drew closer, the boy covered his face and whimpered.

"Michael? I-Is that you?" A timid voice asked. The boy's head perked up and he answered. "Toki? Toki!" Hurling himself forward, the boy tackled the other child in front of him, who caught him with ease. "It's okay Mikey. I'm here. T is here too." The boy pulled back to look at his friend, his lip quivering as he took in the messy purple hair and the black eye that crept down his cheek.

"Toki, if T is here then where did he go?" The younger boy hugged his purple haired friend close and cried. "I wanna go home, Toki. I miss Mama and Papa and T." The older boy sighed and gently took the Michael's hand. "Why don't we go find him and then try to get out of here?" Nodding, Michael took Toki's hand and the two made their way forwards, feeling around for a door in the very dimly lit room. They soon reached a wall, and Toki placed his hand against a heavy wooden door. They looked at each other and nodded before shoving the door open.

Before them was a brightly lit hallway, much like the ones found in a hospital. At the end of the hallway stood a large metal door with a small window near the top. "Maybe T is in there. We can maybe climb in through the window!" Michael exclaimed, reaching for Toki's hand again. But Toki was longer beside him. "Toki? Toki, this isn't funny. Where did you go? Toki? Tokiiiii!" Michael whirled around as he looked for Toki, and he jerked as a piercing scream sounded from down the hall. "Toki help me! Mikey! Help! Somebody help me!" Running towards the door, Michael peeked through the window to see T strapped to a chair.

"Hang on T, hang on!" Michael called. Tears streamed down T's face as he struggled to get out of the chair. Fear spread through Michael and he broke out in a cold sweat as he tried and failed to open the metal door, but it wouldn't budge. "T! J-just hang on!" Looking through the window again, Michael saw that T was no longer in the chair. "H-huh? T? T-t? No...f-first Toki an-and now you too....s-somebody help me!" Crying, Michael sank to the floor and curled up into a ball.

Suddenly, a dark laugh rang through the air. Michael bolted upright as footsteps echoed towards him. An old man appeared in front of him, dressed in a sharp brown suit with a blue dress shirt and red tie. "Hello there." The man said with a cruel smile. "Why are you crying young one?" Michael sniffed and stood. "M-my friends....they...they're all gone...they left me all alone..." He sniffed again as the man offered a sympathetic smile, offering the boy a hand. "What's your name child?" Michael took the man's hand. "My name i-is Michael, b-but everyone calls me M-Mikey." A smirk grew on the man's face as he clasped the boy's hand and began to walk with him down the hall. "Don't worry little one. I'll take *very* good care of you, *M*."

 

Thunder crackled as M-21 sat straight up in bed. His breathing was incredibly heavy as his body woke up again. Outside of his room, an immense thunderstorm raged. His door creaked open and he transformed his claws to prepare for any enemies. "M-21? You okay?" Tao popped his head in. Seeing that it was just Tao, he relaxed. "What is it Tao?" Walking into the room, Tao came and sat on the end of M-21's bed. "Takio and I heard you shouting in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" It was then that M-21 noticed Takio in the doorway, and for a moment all he could see was the little boy with purple hair again. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, M-21 moved to lay on his side. "I'm fine you guys. Just a weird dream." Tao flopped onto the bed beside him, and Takio came to join them. M-21 groaned. "Guys, it was just a dream. I swear I'm fine." Takio snorted in reply. "Yeah, we'll believe that when you stop growing fur every time you transform." Tao laughed outright and M-21 got a grumpy look on his face. "Whatever, just go to sleep." Curling around each other, the trio all huddles into M's bed. Takio and Tao quickly fell asleep, but M-21 remained awake and restless.

*Who was that man in my dream? And who were those kids? Why were they so familiar to me? ...well, with Takio and Tao here I can sleep easier.* With a smile on his face and a gentle shake of his head, M-21 settled down and fell asleep. Maybe he could...*yawn*...figure it out...*yawns*...in the morning...*snore*

End Chapter 1  
I will be posting updates once every two weeks, so you guys will be getting two new chapters per month. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

-RosesandJokes


	2. A Time of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disturbing nightmare, M-21 is left struggling to piece together the bits of his broken memories as he goes about his daily life as the special security of Ye Ran High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Noblesse belongs to Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee, not me.  
> Story dedicated to meny-sempai on tumblr.  
> "Speech" (Thoughts will be italicized) *actions* ~timeskip~
> 
> Enjoy!

    Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse or any of the characters. They belong to Mr.'s Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee

    Dedicated to @meny-sempai on tumblr

   In this, football is referring to "soccer" or "futbol", not american football.

 

**Chapter 2: Puzzle Pieces**

 

                    With a yawn and a stretch, M-21 glanced at the ringing alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. Neon red lights flashed the numbers  **6:30** at him repeatedly until he got up. He sighed and moved towards the closet to get his uniform, noticing that Takio and Tao had already gotten up as the sounds of the shower slowly reached his ears.  _But when did they get up?_ He thought.  _And why don't I remember them leaving?_ A sharp pain tore through the back of his mind and he gasped, clutching at his head. As quickly as it came, the pain ceased, leaving a confused and frustrated M-21 in its' wake. _What the hell was that?!_  Suddenly, a voice called from the bathroom.

"M? You okay?"

Tao poked his head out of M-21's bathroom when he heard the modified human-turned-werewolf gasp. Straightening up, M-21 rummaged through his closet to grab his work uniform. As the finely tailored black suit was taken off of it's hook, M-21 turned towards the bathroom. A feeling of relief spread through him at the sight of not only Tao, but Takio, also peeking out from inside the bathroom as the shower stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache I guess."

He replied. M-21 began to pull on the suit, making sure to not wrinkle it as he tugged it over his head and around his arms. His senses sharpened as he heard Takio brushing his teeth and Tao combing his hair back into its normal bowl-cut shape.  _Whatever that weird dream was, Takio and Tao are right here with me. Literally. I'm not gonna lose my comrades anytime soon._ As he thought this, a feeling of dread crept up his spine. Turning to the bathroom, he noticed that Takio and Tao were both looking at him with fear on their faces. M-21 shuddered. 

"Um, guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Takio and Tao both paled as they glanced at the alarm clock.

"Boss is gonna kill us....we're gonna be late for work!!!"

All three of them rushed out the door, fighting each other to get out first as the alarm clock innocently flashed the numbers  **7:45.**

 

 

**~We interrupt this reading for a lovely timeskip! Timeskip brought to you by Ramen! Favorite dish of the Noblesse, it's the Ramen-iest! Now back to our show!~**

 

     Warm sunlight filtered through the trees as M-21 made his way across the field in front of Ye Ran High School. A deep sigh escaped him as he watched the students playing football. Their lives seemed so simple sometimes when compared to his own, especially since.... _since what? What was I just thinking?_ A frown crossed his lips as his vision suddenly warped, showing a sterile laboratory with white tile walls and floors. The sharp scent of chemicals and disinfectants made his nose burn as he whirled around, searching for a way out. Panic began to set in as he realized there were no doors.  _Shit....where the hell am I?! I need to get out of here! Wait...who is that?_   In one of the corners of the room stood a man with his back to M-21. Sneaking up behind the man, he transformed his hands into claws and held them up to the man's throat.

"Who are you? Where am I and why have you brought me here?" 

A dark chuckle echoed around the room as the man spun around, regardless of the claws at his throat.

"Why Michael, don't you remember me?" He laughed and a terrible grin spread across his face. "Perhaps this will remind you."

Sharp pain spread throughout M-21's body, white hot and excruciating. A silent scream escaped him as his body crumpled to the floor. Spasms and tremors wracked his prone form as he fought to get away from the pain. As he writhed on the floor, two pairs of hands clung to his arms.

"Mikey! W-wake up, please! Y-you have to get up!"

Looking through slits in his eyes due to the pain, M-21 noticed the two little boys from his dream. Long purple hair flowed over his chest as one little boy sobbed, and a small bowl-cut brushed against his cheek.

"T-Toki? T? N-No, you guys have to run! Crombell is...h-here...I can't let him...get...you..."

Darkness crept at the edges of his vision as the little boys turned into the concerned faces of Takio and Tao desperately calling his name.

**~In the nurse's office at Ye Ran High~**

     "Is he going to be alright Boss?"

"He should be fine. Although I'm not quite sure why he collapsed, M-21's condition is currently stable. It could be a result of the most recent experiment that he's undergone in order to get stronger that caused his nervous system to temporarily shut down. Unfortunately, we can't be certain of-....ah, M-21 you're awake."

     Sitting up slowly, M-21 opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of Takio and Tao gazing at him. Off to the side stood Frankenstein, holding a clipboard and shuffling through some papers before setting them aside to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist asked.

     M-21 shrugged in response and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied.

"Really out of it. And my head hurts. What the hell happened?"

    Frankenstein sighed as the trio looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"It would seem as though you collapsed and hit your head on the way down. However, your vitals indicate that you had severely elevated stress levels and brain activity before your fall. Something triggered an involuntary response in your nervous system that caused you to collapse. What is the last thing that you remember?"

     M-21 frowned as the others looked to him. He sighed heavily as he thought back. He had been walking through the field, watching the kids play football, when he felt a sharp pain and then... _and then what happened? Those two boys were there again, but how did I even get from the school to that weird laboratory room?_   Shaking his head, he answered.

"I'm not really sure. I was watching over the kids in the yard like normal, I felt pain going down my spine, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in lab and Crombell was there. Also, there were two little boys who kinda...looked like you two."

    Pointing at Takio and Tao, he frowned again.  _That's impossible though; there's no way they would have been there too if they were here at the school. Not unless Crombell got to them too. But then why did I think that they were little kids?_

"M, we were beside you the whole time. You started spasming and then you collapsed in the middle of the yard. You didn't go anywhere and there were no enemies nearby either."

     Tao stated, moving to sit next to M-21 on the bed. Takio moved to his other side as Frankenstein picked up the clipboard and wrote down some more notes.

"There's no way that we wouldn't have found any enemies if there were some nearby at the time of your fall. Besides, the only kids there were the students. No kids who looked like us. Maybe you just saw us and thought we were kids for some reason?"

   Takio replied. His hand hovered over the specialized guns he kept tucked into his suit, eyes constantly scanning the room in case there  _were_ enemies nearby and they had somehow missed them. Frankenstein moved forward, sighing as he placed the clipboard under one arm.

"M-21, for now it would be best for you to go back to the house. I'll need to run some scans to isolate the problem before we can find a treatment method for you. Takio, Tao, you two will remain at the school and continue working while I bring M-21 home. Tao, you're in charge until I return. Make sure that Master and the children are taken care of. Notify me immediately if anything happens, understood?"

   The replies of "yes Boss!" from Takio and Tao left M-21 feeling bereft. Rising from the nurse's room bed that he'd been resting on, M-21 grabbed his shirt and pulled it around his shoulders, buttoning it up before putting his suit jacket on too.

"I'm ready; let's go and get this over with so I can get back to work."

   Frankenstein nodded, and indicated for him to exit the room. He followed the scientist down the hallway as Takio and Tao returned to watching the kids. A feeling of dread once more crept through him as worry marred his brow into a frown. 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

End of Chapter 2

 

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for this extremely late update! A lot has been going on recently and I needed to take care of some things in order to be able to write and work on this story again. So I did finally figure out a way to properly write this chapter, and I'm hoping that you all notice how different things are from chapter one. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go back and change the format on the previous chapter or nor, so please let me know what y'all think of this one and that will help me decide. Long story short as to why I disappeared for three weeks? I got kicked out, found a new place to live, went through some incredibly hard personal things, and am now able to write again. Because I was gone for so long, this chapter was quite a bit longer, and I'm planning on making all of the chapters from now on around the same length. Leave a comment, a kudos, and let me know what you guys think! See you soon!

-RosesandJokes


End file.
